


We Were Always Meant To Be Together

by jasperisrad



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Troy/Abed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperisrad/pseuds/jasperisrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed and Troy from Troy's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Always Meant To Be Together

I think some of my nicest memories involve laughing and you. Warm drinks held in to go containers and our breath mingling into the cold air. I only liked Christmas because that meant I got to spend the whole stupid holiday with you, not at my crazy mother’s house. Even when you put your sock clad feet on my legs well we were wrapped in our blanket fort because you were cold.  
The hardest thing about me leaving you, wasn’t the loneliness that occupied my bones, the hardest thing was parting with the memory of you. The ache I felt of longing when I saw when it was just me and you were suddenly nowhere to be found.

When I was still in your life nothing felt wrong. Even after a bad day I knew I could come home and you would put your feet on my legs and the world would be alright. I would wake up to pancakes because after a bad day pancakes was neutral breakfast territory. You would look up and take from my body language if it was best to watch The Cape, or Inspector Spacetime. Even if you couldn't understand other people you tried to understand me.

You knew that sometimes I got numbers all mixed up in my head and that I was so scared of not being smart enough. You knew that I got words wrong and that I tried my hardest even if they didn't come out right. You understood that I've never had a friend like you before, and that most things in life wrinkle my brain. You understood me, and I like to think I understood you.  
I understand that you don’t know how to tell time on analog clock, and you need at least an hour before driving to remember the signs of the road. I get that you know more movie and tv references than the average person should. I know that you don't always get people, but that they need to get you. I got excited when you asked me to play parts in your movies because that meant I got to be closer to you on something you enjoy so fully that you want to make it your life work. I get all of that.

We understood each other so well that it was like you were me. I started letting go of the persona I had made in high school. Where nothing mattered but football and parties. I started letting go of the idea that I couldn't be anything more than a stupid jock with jock friends. 

We became inseparable. Always a pair and that was how it was. Even when I left for the ocean and you stayed here because Pierce said I couldn't bring anyone else. Even when I came home first thing I did was found you wrapped in the bunk bed. Some of my greatest memories are from that night; waking you up and talking till sunlight started bouncing from the windows into our flat, catching up on all the study groups issues and problems, planning for bigger and better things. Once again being Troy and Abed. None of that will beat the best memory of that night though, falling asleep with your feet pressed against my legs not because you were cold but because I was finally here and realizing the world is better when I'm there with you to enjoy it..

When I came back we got closer and closer, you clung to me like I was going to leave again, and sometimes I felt like I was gonna float away without your arms holding me down. When I came back a lot of things changed, I moved out of my bedroom and back into the pillow fort, Annie yelling at us for being too loud. I swear the world was in black and white when I left and suddenly being back with you brought warmth and the promise of colour on the horizon. 

It happened the first time we kissed, I swear it was the first time I could truly see the colour. It wasn't my move, I was laughing against the counter and you tilted your head to the side then kissed me. It wasn't a remarkable kiss to begin with, just a brush of lips but I felt my world light up at it. After you stepped back looked at me for a while, when I thought I was gonna burst from the silence you smiled and all that rang from your lips was, “ Cool, cool cool cool.” That’s when I knew everything was finally going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So tell me what I can improve on and what's not working. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
